deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Knight VS Cuphead
The Knight vs Cuphead is a What-If?Death Battle by LakuitaBro01.2 Description: Hollow Knight VS Cuphead! Two 2D hand drawn protagonists of bust-your-balls difficult games clash in a fight to the death! Will The Knight slice down the animated cup? Or will Cuphead blast his way to victory through Ghost? Interlude: The Knight: Cuphead: Death Battle: Inkwell Isle It was such a jolly and swell day on Inkwell Isle. Elder Kettle sat in his rocking chair watching the clouds pass by overhead, passing by the time until the children he was watching over came back. They had gotten caught up in business with the Devil and they had to collect souls to pay off their dues, but he believed they could do it. He sat in his chair, completely oblivious to the surroundings, and didn't see the small black and white figure creeping around his house. It had a white helmet-mask looking object on it's head, and aside from a shroud, it's body was pitch black. It snuck into the house and began to look around for SOMETHING it was interested in. This was The Knight. He had been wandering around for hours and was very thirsty. After finding nothing to drink, The Knight turned his attention to Elder Kettle, who had fallen asleep in his chair, and after stepping outside to approach him, and avoiding one gruesome scene later, The Knight sat on the chair to rest. To his left, Elder Kettle laid on the ground sliced open with some tea pooling around him. The Knight just sat there and stared at the sky, thinking where to go next. Then he heard voices approaching from the path and dashed inside using it's Shade Cloak. "Elder Kettle!" the blue cup yelled, "The Devil said we missed a contract! Who did we miss!" The two cup people ran towards the house frantically. It was when they got to the steps they realized Elder Kettle was just laying there, dead. The blue cup, Mugman, screamed and went into shock. The other, the red cup, Cuphead, began to look around for what could've done this. Then he looked at their front door and saw a piece of paper with a nail pinning it to the door. It was another contract, but this one read out "Bug Time Blowout". By this point, the sun had set. Mantis Lords - Hollow Knight Cuphead pulled up his britches and barged into the house. In the far corner stood the Knight, who just stared at Cuphead as he pointed his finger at The Knight, and fired a huge blast of liquid that put a hole in the wall. The Knight jumped through to the rock face below and Cuphead followed. There, the two opponents stared the other down as the moon peeked above the tree line. A brawl is surely brewing. Now Go! Murine Corps - Cuphead Grimm - Hollow Knight Specchio - JJBA:VA Results: Who are you rooting for? The Knight Cuphead Who do you think will win? The Knight Cuphead Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Creature vs Animal' themed Death Battles Category:'Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights